sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonded Part 2
The Coup Full episode can be found here. The coup has begun, and John gives Larrin the signal for her forces to start taking the city. What he had hoped to be a quick and painless takeover quickly devolves into a bloody massacre as the marines that the IOA has sent begin fighting back. John and Samantha plead with Larrin to keep her troops using stun weapons, and eventually Major Lorne orders the Marines to go non-lethal as well. The lines are drawn and the majority of the expedition isn’t willing to join the Renegades. Chuck is the only one to openly join straight away as he hates the IOA and Atlantis is more home to him than anywhere else. Daniel Jackson is injured yet again when he falls off a catwalk from getting stunned. Samantha and John move in with Traveler support to rescue him, and eventually spilt up to continue the city takeover. An overwhelming enemy Meanwhile, Daedalus and the Traveler fleet manage to steal the ZPM’s from the Wolfpack they disable, but both the SuperHive and six more Auroras arrive to complicate things. The Travelers fall back, but their Aurora is destroyed by the Superhive and only about sixty people are able to be beamed off by Daedalus. Daedalus itself takes a massive beating from the Superhive and is barely able to limp away while the Asuran Auroras try and take on the Superhive. The Hive makes quick work of them, but takes enough of a beating itself to require a few days repair to its hyperdrive. When Daedalus returns to Atlantis, the coup is almost over, Ronon and his team take Daedalus without a fight, though Caldwell locks out the systems. Under Seige The Wraith move in on Atlantis in force now, the remaining twelve hives surround the planet just outside of weapons range laying siege. In order to further protect the city, they hook up the ZPMs and submerge the city to protect from the Wraith weapons. A conversation long coming Samantha ends up dialing Earth, and having a very confrontational and emotional moment with Jack O'Neill about them never having a relationship. It ends amicably as they tell each other that they’ll miss one another severely. The link is cut, and Samantha finally starts to cry after all the chaos and turmoil of the past six months. John finds her and consoles her how he can, they go see Daniel and Teyla in the infirmary and get a little hope from their friends. Teyla ends up calling her son "Torren Rodney Emmagan" after Rodney McKay.John remains silent about what he knows. John then walks Samantha back to her quarters and says he won’t hold it against her if she goes back to Earth. Samantha is unwilling to live life without the grandeur of the Stargate program in it, and after so much frustration they finally come to blows. Unbridled Emotion Samantha first slaps John out of frustration, but feeling the rage, loses control and begins to fight John in earnest.She comes within moments of killing him when she finally stops and sobs at her lack of emotional control. John barely fights back, as he’s very depressed over committing the actions he has today. Samantha feels horrible for taking her frustration out on him in such a personal way and drags him into her quarters where she uses a Tok’ra healing device to patch him up. Both feel like horribile over the events of the day, and after an aborted kiss, end up sleeping (as in rapid eye movement, not rapid hip movement) together just so they can feel a little better. They consider talking about this little something between them now, but neither wants to deal with it just now. Notable Quotes “Random question… Earth or Atlantis?” “Are we speaking metaphorically? Or literally?” “What if I told you both?" "Uno Ab Alto… Just say the word.” - John asking Chuck the lateral question of what side hewas on, and Chuck replying equally laterally. “Must be their ''‘superhive’ ''…Bring forward guns to bear. Let’s see what they’ve…” “Sir they’ve opened fire...Heavy damage to the Aurora! They won’t take another barrage!” “Beam the crew over now! Full evasive! Target that Hive’s Engines!” ''- Stephen Caldwell and Kevin Marks watching the Wraith Superhive pulverize the Travelre Aurora ''“There’s a problem though. We’re getting hyperspace contacts all over around the system. None of them are within range, but it’s not hard to guess who they are,” “The Wraith… they’re digging in for a siege.”- Chuck reporting contacts to Samantha, who easily guesses who they are. “Carter? What’s wrong? Why’re you using the secure uplink?” “The Wraith are here… we’re under siege.” “What?! Fer cryin’ out loud Carter, what the hell are you doing calling then!?” “Because I’m not coming back… Jack.” - Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter having one final conversation. “You think I ''wanted it this way? You think I wanted to put you in this situation? I hate this shit too but I don’t know what the fuck I’m supposed to do about it!”'' “Nothing! There’s nothing you could have done and now it’s too late!” ''“Then why don’t you just go home?” -'' John Sheppard and Samantha Carter finally coming to blow... literally. Notes Category:Stargate: Universal Sin Category:Episodes